


New Girl in the Literature Class

by nataliacrm



Category: SKAM (Spain)
Genre: Cris Soto / Joana Bianchi - Freeform, Cris and Joana - Freeform, Cristina Soto Peña / Joana Bianchi Acosta, Croana, F/F, Fluff, Jealousy, crisana
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23616244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nataliacrm/pseuds/nataliacrm
Summary: It was time for another one of Pedro's projects, but this time, the students didn't get to choose who would be their partner and unfortunately for Cris, she wasn't Joana's, instead it was the new girl.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

It was another boring day at school, early Monday class, although one thing good about it is that Cris and Joana got to sit in the literature class together, so it wasn’t as unbearable as other subjects.  
“Gosh I love Pedro but sometimes he really doesn’t know how to stop talking.”  
“Cris, stop, he’s saying a lot of interesting things, I thought you loved literature.”  
“Nah, I just love you and sitting next to you.” Cris flirted shamelessly,  
“Idiot!”  
“Hey! That’s my word, you can’t just steal it.”  
“Cristina, keep your voice down. Alright, guys, you have a new project for you, you get to choose which book you want to do about again, I need it ready in 2-3 weeks, oh, and I’m choosing partners for you.” At this Cris got scared, the only person who could motivate her into doing homework and especially a project is Joana, she needed her to be her partner,  
“Fuck, I hope he puts us together…”  
“Don’t worry Cris, it’ll be okay.” Spoke Joana softly to her girlfriend,  
“Cristina, you will do your project with Luis, this way you can help him a little since your last one was really good.”  
“What? No, no, I only did well because of Joana!”  
“I won’t change your partner, Cris. And lastly, Joana, you will be with our new student, Maria, I’m sure she could use some motivation as well. We have 10 minutes of class left, sit with your new partners and start choosing what book you’ll be talking about.”  
“I’m sorry babe, but I know you got this, okay? Remember how you helped us both get a good grade? Your part was also very well written and if anything, you still got me of course.”  
“Thanks Jo.” Students started changing places, Cris moved next to Luis and the new girl sat with Joana,  
“Hi, I’m Maria, I’m the new girl, I mean, you know that already, sorry.”  
“Nice to meet you! A few months ago I was in your position as well, “the new girl”, it wasn’t bad, just everyone’s attention is on you.”  
“I know right? I just want it to go away already. So, anyways, which book do you wanna go for?”  
“I don’t know, I mean I’ve already read all of these, so why don’t you choose, pick one with a movie if you don’t necessarily wanna read it.”  
“Oh that’s sweet, but it’s okay, I love reading, which one is your favorite?” Asked Maria while not taking eyes off of Joana,  
“Well then, I say we go with “Jane Eyre”, it’s an amazing book and we could split it in half maybe.”  
“Yeah, yeah I’d like that.” Joana smiled and suddenly the bell rang,  
“So, Jo, see you in the library tomorrow when you have time?”  
“Yeah, sure.”  
Everything was going smoothly for Joana, she got lucky again since her partner seemed to actually be interested in doing this project and was even looking forward to it, meanwhile Cris was a raging mess, once the two were out of class, she was ready to lash out,  
"I take back what I said about Pedro, I hate him."  
"Is Luis that bad?" Joana asked concerned, she knew her girlfriend wasn't the biggest fan of Luis,  
"Oh this has nothing to do with him, I'm gonna do my part, he better do his."  
"Okay? Then what's this about?"  
"Nothing, forget it, I'm just on my period so I'm annoyed by everything." As much as Cris wanted to share her jealousy about Maria, it probably wasn't the best decision.  
A week had passed since that class and her girlfriend had been spending an awful lot of time with the new student and that girl had no problem flirting with Joana at every given chance at class and probably outside as well, right now they were sitting in the cafeteria with the rest of the girl squad when she walked up to them,  
"Hi guys, Jo, can I borrow you for a second? It's for the project."  
"If it's for the project why can't you just say it in front of us? Is it too much of a secret?" Snapped the blonde-haired girlfriend but regretted it a little, she never liked getting jealous, but especially now,  
"You're also in my class Cris, I just don't want you stealing my idea, no offence."  
"Maria, don't worry, let's go, I'll be back guys." Said Joana a little confused at Cris's outburst,  
"Cris, are you okay? What was that about?" Asked Viri worried, the only times she's seen her upset like this is when someone needed to be punched,  
"That girl, ugh, I hate Pedro, he gave us a new project, but he chose partners and guess what? Oh yes, my girlfriend ended up with the new girl who obviously has a crush on her and won't stop bitching about it."  
"Yeah, she did seem to flirt a little with her, I mean "Jo"? Cris barely let us call her that."  
"Nora's right, but Cris, you know Joana loves you."  
"I know that Amy, I just can't help this."  
Later that day the two girlfriends were walking in their favorite park, there was an awkward silence between them and Joana couldn't take it anymore,  
"Cris, you wanna tell me what happened today?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Criiis, you know what I mean. Were you… jealous?" The blonde girl took a seat on the grass, took a deep breath and finally let it out,  
"Yes, a little, or maybe a lot, she obviously has a crush on you and doesn't hide it."  
"Haha, yeah I noticed that."  
"And? Does she not know that you have a girlfriend or what?"  
"Of course she does, everyone knows that Cris, but, what's the big deal about her liking me, it's not like I like her."  
"It's bothering me and it's scaring me, I mean she's not as lazy as I am, obviously would rather read a book than go the easy way, she's smart too, I don't know…" After everything, Cris had gained a lot of confidence in herself thanks to Joana, however, there were still moments like this, when her insecurities got the best of her, but fortunately, her girlfriend was still here to make things better, Joana put her hand on Cris’s cheek and slowly made her look at her,  
“Hey, I don’t care how she is, call me the biggest cliche in the world if you want but, I love you, not her, you are my favorite lazyass in the world and you are smart, even if you don’t believe it, I know you are, and I’m sorry, I didn’t know you felt this way.” At this point, there were tears forming in Cris’s blue eyes, realizing how stupid she was for getting even slightly jealous,  
“I’m sorry, I don’t know what came into me.” She finally lifted her eyes to finally look at her now fully dark-haired girlfriend and leaned in to kiss her gently,  
“My girl, you, don’t have to worry about anything, really.” Smiled Joana and this time it was she who kissed Cris and they spent the next 2 hours doing nothing but being together and talking about their favorite topics.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes your girlfriend's reassurance isn't enough to erase the ugly emotion that is jealousy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently you guys wanted me to continue this story, so I am, only a little, but I am.

Cris never thought of herself as the jealous type, possessive maybe, but not jealous, however that had changed over the course of the last two weeks when this new girl in their literature class, Maria, was assigned to do a project with her girlfriend whom she obviously has a crush on. She knew Joana loved her, they had talked about this already, but she just couldn’t help the feeling every time she saw Maria a little too close to her girl.  
“Hey guys, do you mind if I sit with you?” Asked Maria as she approached the squad, Cris did her best to not roll her eyes because she was trying to be nice,  
“Of course not, we still have space.”  
“Thanks, I hope I’m not interrupting or something, I’m just still trying to get used to the new school and people.”  
“Yeah, I get that, don’t worry, we were just talking about the coming up exams, they’re stressing me out, I can’t stop eating.”  
“Alright Eva, don’t blame your terrible eating habits on exams now,” Joked Nora, trying to lighten up the tension,  
“You’re so mean, but also not wrong.”  
“This reminds me of Rolly,” At this comment by Maria, Joana couldn’t keep herself from laughing out loud,  
“What an adorable boy tho, he really loved his food!”  
“Right? I mean honestly, relatable, but also not very because he ate A LOT!” Everyone got confused at the two’s interaction, either it was them who didn’t remember someone really famous, or Maria and Joana who were talking about their own character,  
“I’m so confused, who’s Rolly?” Asked Viri before anyone else could,  
“Really? Viri come on, I thought you of all people would know him from 101 Dalmatians, the chubby little puppy, Maria and I both love him a lot.”  
“Maria and You?”Amira couldn’t help herself,  
“Yeah, we were talking about it like 2 days ago.” Joana looked at Maria who was smiling at her softly and she smiled back, suddenly Cris spoke up,  
“I have to go, guys, I have to do something, I will see you later, okay?” She kissed Joana fast, took her backpack and went out,  
“What just happened? Should I go?”  
“No, it’s okay, I will, you guys enjoy and if you see Jorge, tell him that I will call him later.” Eva gave the girls a reassuring look, before going after the blonde.  
She didn’t need many words to know how Cris was feeling right now, jealousy kept eating her up in her last relationship, she knew what could “trigger” it and what not and the girls were aware of that, she definitely was the best suited to talk to Cris at this moment,  
“Cris! Cris wait please.” Cris turned around to see her friend running up to her and she quickly wiped her tears away,  
“What are you doing here?”  
“You don’t have to pretend like you weren’t crying Cris, it’s okay, I know how that feels.”  
“Am I stupid for being jealous?” She never wanted to make Joana upset or anyone with her emotions, her parents always dismissed her feelings about everything, as if she was supposed to be a robot with nothing inside her, so she kept thinking that expressing how she feels wasn't exactly the best idea,  
“No, of course not, I noticed Maria being a little…”  
“Clingy with Joana? Yeah, it’s so annoying because I know it’s not reciprocated by her, but she still goes for it.” To even forget about jealousy, above all Cris just hoped that her girlfriend wasn’t uncomfortable, she knows she’s capable of standing up for herself, but sometimes Joana tends to be too nice to others, even if it means that it will be bad for her,  
“Do you wanna talk to her about it?”  
“I already did, she reassured me that she loves me, she was actually the sweetest about it.”  
“I don’t mean Joana, I know you guys would talk about it, I meant Maria, you could tell her to back off, or I could, or Nora, you know she’s good at those somehow.”  
“No, I mean, I don’t know, I don’t wanna be the kinda girlfriend who does that.” Cris frowned, but she still considered the idea for a second, maybe a little push wouldn’t be too bad,  
“Well, as you wish, you know you got us if you need anything.” Eva smiled at her friend and gave her a warm and definitely needed hug.  
It wouldn’t be easy to deal with this, but maybe once the project thing is over and they don’t have to see Maria anymore, it could be okay.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cris's jealousy gets worse and worse every day as Maria gets closer to her girlfriend, but it's even worse when they meet her with Joana's mother.

A month, it has now been a month since Joana and Maria are friends and Maria has a crush on her, Cris doesn’t know what to do with her jealousy anymore, as much as she hates how much the newbie flirts with her girlfriend, she also feels good that Joana has a friend outside their squad, which is who she was with now, her, Joana, Viri and Amira were all hanging out together doing nothing but enjoy each other’s company.  
“I wanna try drawing again guys.”  
“Viri, you and drawing just don’t go together, remember the last time? With the cups?” Cris laughed while remembering one of the first memories of the squad together,  
“What about the cups?” Asked Joana while looking confused,  
“I’ve never told you how when we were first trying to earn money for the trip we wanted to sell cups and t-shirts and pens?”  
“What?? No oh my gosh!”   
“Yeah, Viri wanted us to draw on some of them and make posters, it was horrible, none of us could draw for.”  
“Wow I really saved you guys, didn’t I? But hey, Viri, if you really wanna get into drawing, do it, it takes time and practice, but you can get better, I can help you with it whenever you want me to.” Joana smiled at her best friend reassuringly,  
“Thanks Jo, that means a lot.”   
“Hey Jo, isn’t that your mom? What’s she doing with Maria?” Asked Cris, trying to hide the anger and sadness in her voice,  
“Yeah it is, and Maria’s mom!”   
Great, exactly what Cris needed now, she saw the three of them approaching the girls and if she could, she would just disappear immediately,  
“Hi girls, how are you?” Mrs Bianchi smiled at them kindly and went to hug her daughter,  
“We’re okay mom, where were you guys? And without me?”   
“Oh your friend here invited me to the movies since you weren’t home and also invited her mom so I could have an older company, she’s honestly such a sweetheart.”  
“It was my pleasure Mrs Bianchi, seriously Jo, you mom is awesome!”  
“Yeah she is!” Joana smiled widely, she loves her mother a lot and it always made her happy to see her friends getting along with her. Meanwhile Cris was on the edge of tears she just wanted to leave and cry alone somewhere, this was all getting too much for her.  
“I have to say, Maria has a great taste in movies, she chose one that all three of us could enjoy.”  
“That’s true, I mean when we were doing our project, during breaks we would watch movies and the ones she made me watch were all amazing.” The tall girl said while smiling at Maria,  
“Well, it was nice to see you guys, I’ll see you back home Joana.”  
“Bye Jo, I’ll text you later to tell you a great story from today.” Maria said and gave Joana a side hug.   
An hour later Viri and Amira both went home and now it was just Cris and Joana walking slowly through the streets of Madrid, except that Cris couldn't seem to enjoy any of it at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well hello there, you guys asked and here it is, yet another chapter, i hope you guys like it, if you do, leave me kudos !  
> love, Natalia


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> confrontation.

It was now night and the couple was still outside, mostly walking in silence and time to time giving each other warm hugs, suddenly Joana spoke softly,   
“I know you are sad about the earlier babe.”   
“It’s not your fault, or anyone’s besides me, I’ve been jealous and I’ve been angry at myself, I still haven’t come out to my mom which means that I can’t have that, I can’t and it’s my fault.” Cris responded, she could hear her voice breaking but at this point she didn’t care anymore,  
“Cris why are you blaming yourself like this? It’s not your fault, you’re not ready for this and it’s okay, and my mom? She loves you so much.” Joana stopped to look her girlfriend in the eyes,  
“It doesn’t seem like it anymore, none of it seems like before, I feel like she’s taking over my life, taking you away from me, your mom too.”  
“This is ridiculous, I thought we talked about this, do you not trust me?”   
“I do trust you, but I don’t-”   
“Don’t you dare give me the whole “I trust you but not her” bullshit now, Cris, you don’t have to trust her, you have to trust me and that’s supposed to be enough, okay?!” Exclaimed the tall girl but immediately regretted it, she hated getting mad at Cris, but right now it felt like she had no other choice,  
“I trust you, but how am I supposed to not feel hurt or sad or insecure when she’s everywhere and she’s so much better? You even have inside jokes with her right now and watch movies together.” The blonde couldn’t help herself anymore and started crying,  
“That’s what friends do Cris, we’re friends, why can’t you understand that?”  
“You and I both know that she wants to be more than just friends with you and she does her best for it to actually happen.”  
“Well I don’t and I won’t let that happen, because I love you, only you and I’ve never loved anyone the way I love you.” Joana approached Cris slowly, taking her hands in hers gently,  
“I love you too, I mean I’ve never loved anyone before you and I don’t wanna love anyone else other than you, and I know I’m annoying with my jealousy, but I just can’t help it.” Cris looked down and leaned on to her girlfriend,  
“I know, love, I really do know that, but it’s okay, we’ve got this, I’m here, I’m yours and I love you.”   
“I love you too.”   
The two kissed gently and held each other tightly, maybe, just maybe this could all be over soon and they could go back to normal, or maybe it would get worse, but at this moment, neither of those mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to add some love and cuteness because it's what Cris deserves ! 
> 
> love, Natalia

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys, this one-shot was an idea I got from some of my anons in my curious cat and decided to write it, I hope you like it and if you do, leave kudos.


End file.
